De besos Dormilones
by AiraJack15
Summary: Salir de su habitación en medio de la noche y escabullirse dentro de otra sala común era inapropiado, pero lo valía si iba a verlo a él. One-shot/Slash


_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a la fabulosa J.K Rowling, si fuera mío esta pareja hubiera existido.**_

* * *

Estaba cansado, su día fue bastante cansador, había corrido por todos lados, pasando gran parte del día en la biblioteca, estudiando con Hermione y Ron entre clases, además hace dos días que no pasaba tiempo de calidad con su novio. Como odiaba el tiempo de exámenes, era estresante, todos corrían y nadie se divertía.

Y ahí estaba acostado, dando vuelta en la cama sin poder dormir, sabía que al día siguiente estaba totalmente ocupado con exámenes y trabajos pero no quería estar otro día sin él.

Se levanto tratando de no hacer ruido, mirando a las demás camas de la habitación. Tomo su varita y su capa de invisibilidad cuando…

-¿Harry, donde vas?- escucho la voz de su pelirrojo mejor amigo recién despertando

-Ams yo, yo voy al baño, sigue durmiendo- dijo rápidamente y rogando para que Ron le creyera

-¿Estás seguro?- indago rápidamente Ron- Si vas a baño porque llevas tu capa de invisibilidad y tu varita

-Uhu, está bien- le dijo el pelinegro- iré a verlo

-Porque vas a esta hora y no mañana- pregunto confundido Ron

-Porque no he estado con el hace dos días y necesito verlo, sabes que es la época de exámenes, todos están estresados y mañana no tendré tiempo, ¿puedes cubrirme?- le pidió poniendo su mejor cara de niño pequeño.

-Bueno, te cubriré pero si Severus te ve rodeando en las Mazmorras, no me digas que tengo la culpa- y fue lo último que dijo el pelirrojo, antes de voltearse a dormir

-Gracias- dijo Potter, poniéndose su capa y saliendo al pasillo.

Se sabia de memoria el camino, además con la capa de invisibilidad puesta podía ir sin ser visto. Llego a las Mazmorras y dijo en voz baja la contraseña de entrada que su hurón, por casualidad le había dicho. Bajo las escaleras despacio y llego a la sala común, la cual se encontraba vacía. Se dirigió a las habitaciones, hasta encontrar la que le importaba.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y miro el interior, estaban todas las luces apagadas. Comenzó a acercarse hasta poder distinguir a Blaise, dormido tranquilamente chupándose el dedo?- Ron tendría que estar aquí- dijo bajo, dándose vuelta y ubicando la cama que realmente le importaba.

Y ahí estaba él, con sus ojos cerrados, su respiración acompasada y enroscado en su cama como si fuera lo mas preciado para el. Harry sonrió al ver a su Slytherin tan angelical, frágil y vulnerable le encantaba, nunca era así y le gustaba ver ese lado de Draco.

Se acerco un poco mas hasta estar arrodillado frente a la cama del platinado, beso su frente suavemente tratando de despertarlo, en ese momento Draco abrió sus ojos violentamente y miro directo a Harry.

-¿Harry?- Pregunto con una voz muy dulce producto del sueño. Potter se levanto del suelo y se sentó en la cama.

-Sí, soy yo- dijo suavemente Harry

-Que haces aquí, es muy tarde- Dijo Draco sentándose en la cama

-Lo sé, pero necesitaba verte y tener un tiempo solo contigo- El pelinegro le decía lentamente mientras acariciaba suavemente su mejilla

-Porque no esperaste hasta mañana, amor- comentó suavemente Draco tomando la mano libre de Harry

-Porque en realidad necesitaba verte ahora- Dijo Harry -esperaba que de verdad te emocionaras un poco mas- concluyo asiéndose solo un poco el dolido

-No seas tonto, me encanta que estés aquí, solo lo digo por preocupación si te hubiera visto Snape, serias severamente castigado- termino diciendo Malfoy corriéndose lentamente a un costado de la cama, dejando que su novio subiera para acostarse con él.

-Son los riesgos que enfrento para estar contigo, siéntete afortunado- decía Harry sonriendo y riendo despacio

-Me siento realmente afortunado de estar contigo- Dijo Draco en un tono serio que desconcertó un poco a Harry, quien mirándolo a los ojos se acerco a sus labios besándolos lentamente por unos minutos.

-Eres una gran parte de mí ahora, sin ti todo sería muy distinto- dijo nuevamente Draco, mientras Harry suspiraba y juntaba su frente con la de su amado

-Sabes que desde que eres mi novio, todo ha cambiado tanto, se que vienen tiempos difíciles y todo se pondrá muy complicado, pero tu cambiaste mi vida se que podre superarlo todo si estás aquí conmigo- Dijo Harry mientras envolvía con sus brazos a Draco quien dejaba caer algunas lagrimas rebeldes

-Te amo Harry Potter, nunca creí que te amaría tanto-

-También te amo Draco Malfoy, siempre te amaré-

Cuando Harry termino de hablarle a Draco, se acerco y lo beso profundamente, sintiendo como Malfoy le daba la entrada a su boca mientras jugaba con sus dedos en su cabello, cada segundo el beso se hacía más profundo como si el tiempo se detuviera, como si solo ellos existieran en el universo, como si la vida se les fuera de las manos y pasara a las manos del otro.

Cuando el aire se hizo completamente necesario se separaron, aunque siguieron regalándose el uno al otro en pequeños besos, mientras ambos se acostaban en la cama, preparándose para dormir lo que quedaba de noche.

-¿Te quedaras?- Pregunto lentamente Draco al borde del sueño

-¿Quieres que me quede?- Pregunto de vuelta Harry

-Si puedes, quiero que te quedes para siempre- Dijo Draco con los ojos cerrados, mientras Harry acariciaba su espalda

Harry beso por última vez esa noche los labios de su novio -Me encantan tus besos dormilones- le dijo mientras el platinado sonreía

Draco ya estaba dormido sobre el pecho de Harry, mientras él seguía acariciando su espalda, simplemente pensando que después de todo escapar de su habitación para ir a ver a Draco no había sido una mala idea, con ese pensamiento se quedo dormido.

Al día siguiente cuando Draco Malfoy se despertó no sintió a nadie al lado suyo, solo un pequeño papel al lado de su almohada que decía: "Gracias por una hermosa noche, nos vemos luego, con amor Harry". Sonrió al leer la pequeña nota le encantaba lo muggle que Harry era en algunas ocasiones, de verdad estaba locamente enamorado de ese Gryffindor.

-Sabes que, ahora tendremos que ponerle un hechizo a la puerta, digo para que los leones no entren en medio de la noche, con sus promesas de amor eterno ¿no crees?- Decía Blaise Zabini con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Creo Blaise, que estamos bastante bien así- Dijo sinceramente Draco, listo para empezar un nuevo día en Hogwarts.

* * *

Y... ¿Que les pareció?, es mi segundo fic y bastante romántico xd... Bueno si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo que decir o reclamar(?), Díganmelo Acepto de todo. Bueno Gracias Por leerlo *-*


End file.
